A photosensitive resin composition may be used to form a pattern by forming a coat by applying the photosensitive resin composition on a substrate, performing exposure on a predetermined portion of the coat by using a photomask and the like by light radiation, and removing a non-exposure portion by a developing treatment.
Since the photosensitive resin composition can be polymerized and cured by radiating light, the photosensitive resin composition is used for photocurable ink, a photosensitive printed board, various photoresists, a color filter photoresist for LCD, a photoresist for black matrixes, a transparent photosensitive material and the like.